


Marry a Man with a Frozen Heart  (Elsanna)

by LivingInAsgard



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna & Elsa are Not Related, Anna is a servant girl, Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna-Freeform, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied abuse with the Duke, Love, Not incest!, The Southern Isles, elsaanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAsgard/pseuds/LivingInAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Elsa is shipped off to the Southern Isles after her parents untimely deaths- to marry a man called Prince Hans, the oldest son in the long line of brothers. Elsa finds herself somewhat frightened of this man- she barely knows him and does not want her future to be locked up in his home. She struggles to accept her future, and Hans only pushes it on her further. She discovers the company of a servant girl- and clings to her for some familiarity and friendship in her new life. Little does she know what will become of the two if her betrothed finds her falling in love with the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry a Man with a Frozen Heart  (Elsanna)

The sound of the horses hooves drumming against the cobblestone streets became a song of her anxiety, as with each hoof slamming against the stone made Elsa's heart beat more rapidly than ever. She should be relaxing, at a moment like this. The princess's hair was done up in a fine bun with braids, and she was adorned in a fine deep violet and blue dress. She ran her finger along the silky fabric, her pair of soft gloves set aside on her lap. She was alone in this compartment, while her two drivers could be heard chatting, though muffled. She allowed herself to slump back into the seat of her chair, though not before making sure the curtains to the windows were closed. Elsa felt a wave of panic go through her as she felt the carriage suddenly stop, and the horses could be heard snorting.

She sat up quickly, nearly knocking over the tray of tea and biscuits at her side. "What's wrong?" She called loudly, reaching her hand out of the handle of the door that speared a wall between herself and her drivers.

"Nothing your highness!" Kai called out, sounding amused by the fear in her voice. Elsa bit her lip, allowing her shoulders to relax. "Just a dog in the road." Her cheeks going hot and red, Elsa sat herself down again, this time taking in a deep breath. The days before this journey across the turbulent sea had been difficult as well.

The kingdom of Arendelle had not been surprised to here that the orphaned Princess Elsa was being shipped off, to marry some fellow in a Southern Isle. A duke would take her place, and she would have to live beside this Prince for the rest of her life. She had been shocked how they expected her to be fine with this. She said nothing, keeping her tongue tied due to her caretaker, the Duke. He had always said that her fate would have to do with marriage, that surely enough after she had bore children one of them would take over Arendelle. There was nothing to worry about, he would say. And if she did raise a concern, especially with anger in her voice, he would threaten her. "Don't want to make 'Mr. Nice Guy' leave us do we?" He would say, and run a finger over her slender neck.

Even now the memory made a chill of fear reverberate up her spine. She shuddered, and turned to the silver kettle of tea beside her. Her hand was shaking significantly as she reached out for it, but she manage to pour a significant amount in the small teacup. Taking another deep breath, she took a sip of the warm, sweet liquid and sighed. Cautiously she took a peek out the window, brushing back the curtain and sitting up straight. Have to be elegant, the Duke's words echoed in her hand. She thanked God he was not here now.

The streets were clad in vibrant banners and several townsfolk were out and about. The capital city did not look too bad- she thought. It was lively enough. She would be staying in a room in the castle. That thought made her nervous. She hoped to be able to go out into the town- something she had never had the privilege of doing before. She had always been in her room, or having to have an escort lead her to the upper class portion of the city in a carriage. The princess could never be let loose on her own- it would be catastrophic. But seeing the stands of fresh fruit, some alien and unknown to the princess, made her giddy with excitement.

"We're almost there your highness!" Kai called to her, and her bright eyes wandered back to the door.

"Ok!" She called back, sounding happier than she had been on the whole 5-day trip. She leaned out her window even more, her mouth formed in a broad grin.

"You might wanna stick your head back inside, your highness!" Elsa was taken aback by this, and complied, leaning back inside the compartment slowly, thinking she had caught a waft of fresh baked bread. She sighed in content as she closed the curtain, and she leaned down to search for her crown, which had been put unceremoniously under her seat. She gazed at it for a few moments, letting her thumb brush against the rim of the gem that was held up by the gold. Her own mother had worn this crown. It was a bittersweet trophy, she thought as she casually slipped it over her platinum blonde bangs. She let herself nibble on a biscuit as she felt the carriage stop once more, and the sound of horns outside, muffled by the walls of the carriage, made her drop it in her teacup. Swiftly she attempted to wipe the crumbs away.

"Alright, Elsa, this it it!" Elsa nodded, grabbing her gloves and slipping them on, so she would not lose them. Taking a deep breath, she slipped to the right end of the compartment, and put one hand on the knob. _Stop shaking_ , she scolded herself, and turned the knob. The light at first was blinding, and a deafening cheer greeted her. A short young man stood at the entrance of the carriage, offering her his hand to get down.

Elsa blinked, somewhat confused and took his hand, hoping he could not see her shaking. She stepped down, and managed to look up. Crowds of people were gawking, struggling to get a good look at her. Elsa blushed, and looked at the path laid out in front of her. A fine orange carpet was laid out, separating the hordes of people. The castle was massive. It was nothing like her home. Tall spiraling towers erupted into the sky, and it looked more like a war fortress than a place of royalty. Gray stones made up most of it, and she noticed several paths outside. Another thing that caught her eye was the lack of windows. Elsa, trying to take this all in, was brought back to the moment by a slight tug on her sleeve. The red-haired man was grimacing.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, pulling up her dress and they began to walk briskly to the entrance. A massive gate was pulled up, and at the entrance stood a finely clad man. "Where are we going?" She whispered, clinging to the man desperately, trying not to look frightened or intimidated. She noticed a rose fall in her path, right in front of her glass slippers. The man paused as she swiftly picked it up, after a moment's hesitation.

"To meet my brother," There was a amused chuckle in his voice. Elsa blinked, realizing who she was clinging to ever so tightly.

"Goodness!" She exclaimed, releasing her tight squeeze on his hand and looked at him once more. He had a neatly trimmed beard and green eyes, and did quite remind her of something of a noble. "I'm," She raised her hand to her forehead, which was accumulating sweat. "Sorry. I didn't realize. You're his little brother?" She stared down at the man, growing closer by the second. Her escort nodded, frowning.

Elsa gazed down at him. His hands were neatly tucked behind his back, and he had an expectant, knowing smile on his face. His hair was ginger like his younger brother's, but he only had two neat sideburns on the side of his face. His white suit was adorned in a violet rose. Elsa couldn't help but rely on her rose stem for a new stress reliever. They finally reached him, and Elsa looked at him expectantly, helpless not knowing what to do. All those royal lessons from the Duke, and not one of them told her what to do here! To her surprise, he made the first move, giving her a bow, putting an arm across his chest.

"Princess Elsa." He said, giving her a wink before closing his eyes. His younger brother moved to the side, and the stem of the rose snapped.

Elsa bowed quickly, uttering "Prince Hans," firmly. She found herself staring at him for the next few moments, as the subjects swarming them let out a long and hearty applause. She bit her lip, looking down.

"Come with me," He said in a smooth voice, putting one arm around her waist, much to Elsa's surprise. Blushing, she nodded, watching as the gate began to lower as she was lead inside by Han's guiding force. Hans made sure to give a charismatic wave to the crowd as the gate closed behind him, leaving a hollow whisper behind them. Hans cleared his throat. "It's not too bad in here, now is it?" He said, gesturing to the main room. Several staircases surrounded them, and torches lit dim corridors. Elsa felt like she had stepped in a maze, but she managed to be polite.

"Indeed. Compared to the outside-" She cut herself off, realizing that might be taken as an offense. Hans didn't seem to mind. Instead, he nodded to his brother, and put her hand along her waist once more, ushering her to the west staircase, which was garnished a fine rug, and several portraits hung along it's wall.

"Your driver has already slipped inside the back way to bring your stuff in." He explained, taking her hand as he lead her up the massive staircase.

"Thank you." She said, relieved that she would have at least some small comfort of home here. It was surprisingly small talk, for two that were expected to be married in less than a year, bonded for the rest of their lives. Elsa tried to seem interested in the scenery.

"It's so big. I fear I might get lost," She joked with a little chuckle as Hans responded with a smile.

"You'll get used to it." He replied, as they moved down a corridor. Elsa felt her heart sink down at that reply. Was she just expected to never ask to go home? Just to be married to this man and to be quiet and live here forever? "You'll fit right in." She toyed with her broken rose more as she noticed a door open close by them. Elsa felt her heart beat like a butterflies wings.

A young girl, visibly surprised to see the royal pair, stepped back against the wall with a bow to her prince. She was clearly a servant, no more or no less. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, but tied into two braid's that went down past her neck. Her eyes, now shrouded in fear and embarrassment, were blue like Elsa's. She managed to give the girl a smile.

"Prince Hans." The girl said as she bowed, pulling up her brown skirt. The girl's gaze drifted to Elsa, and Elsa noticed it lingering on her, as if studying her, and Elsa quickly looked to Hans, feeling her body go warm. Was it embarrassment she felt? Or was it more than that?

"Princess Elsa." She said in respect, averting her gaze as well, and bowing once more and cupping her hands in front of her. Elsa felt Hans hand wrap more tightly around her waist. His green eyes were somewhat icy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked firmly, and his charming smile had been wiped from his face. The girl seemed flustered, and looked down at her feet.

"I apologize, your highness, I was just fetching-" She began to explain, toying with one braid as if it were a nervous habit.

"Were you stealing something?" He asked in a cool voice, poised and collected, despite his threats that seemed to be laced under his words.

Elsa felt cold, and felt uncomfortable in the Prince's grasp. The girl looked shocked, and pulled out her hand from behind her back. A ragged hard bound book lay in her hands. "It's just my book. I forgot it." She mumbled, and it seemed as if she was trying to restrain herself. Hans seemed to study the book for a minute with the same cold look, and then nodded curtly.

"You should hurry to the kitchen." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he began to steer Elsa ahead. Elsa looked over her shoulder. The girl bowed again, uttering another apology. Elsa watched as the girl swore under her breath, and then she met Elsa's eyes once more. The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then briskly rushed down the hall.

"What was all that about?" She asked, bewildered as Hans's smile returned.

"It's nothing," He brushed off her concern quickly, and Elsa grew silent. "Some newer servants- we hired them just to prepare for your arrival," He added, and Elsa was not quite sorry how to feel about that. "Just don't know there place yet." Elsa nodded to this, and Han moved aside to open a door.

His hand left her waist and she stood in the doorway of her quarters. "This is your room. It's spacious enough," He said, peeking his head inside and smiling. "For now." Elsa blinked, hoping he wasn't expecting her to move in with him too soon. She had enough to take in already. She gazed inside, pleased to see a small circle window by her large, King-sized bed, and her packages were all neatly placed on the floor. She quickly let Hans's comment go and took a step forward.

"It's-" She began to compliment the space, but Hans gave a little cough, signifying he was not done. "Sorry." He gave her an apologetic smirk. " "You'll just need to know when to come down for dinner." Elsa found herself step back out of the room, in the hall once more, gazing up at the Prince.

"Dinner?" She asked, as if needing clarification.

"Oh of course- a great feast is laid out for us, at ten tonight," He explained with a grin and his eyes lit up. He gestured to a wardrobe at the wall of her room. "There's some dresses in there, gifted by the best seamstress in the isles." He added. Elsa took another deep breath, and cleared her throat.

"It sounds lovely. The room is beautiful as well. Thank you." She said calmly, allowing herself to give him a look of pleasure and a sweet smile. There were a few moments of them standing halfway in the room in silence, and Elsa took a step inside.

"Alright then," Hans said behind her, sounding content for the moment, and Elsa expected him to be halfway down the hall in a few moments as she looked about the room for closer inspection. However, she felt bare fingers brush against her slender neck, and against the few stray hairs from her bun and she stiffened.

"I'll be waiting for you patiently," Hans whispered into her ear, lips so close to her bare neck, whispering in a soft, cool voice as his fingers stroke her neck for a few more seconds, and then receded back.

Elsa allowed herself to look around, to see Hans closing the door, with a grin on his face as he did so, gazing at her. The door shut. Elsa allowed herself to dive into her bed, giving herself a few hours to whisper all her pains to the face of the pillow. The broken rose remained, on the floor of her room, and a single petal fell off from it's owner.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this story to be either bi-weekly or once a week! My first Elsanna fic, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
